


The Loud House: My Life As Killer

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Genre: Luna is a psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Luna has always loved horror movies. Her favorite character was always the murderer. But she never thought that she would become one.





	The Loud House: My Life As Killer

Luna sat chained to the floor. A psycho-ward worker came walking up to her. "Get the hell out!" Luna growled. But the employee only came closer. "If you don't leave me alone I'll rip out your spine!"Luna snarled. But still, the worker did not listen. That's it. Luna thought. She lunged at the worker. Waves of electricity when through her body from the shock collar that was around her neck. How'd she get to be here. You'd never guess.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been like any other day in Royal Woods, except that Luna was extremely angry. She didn't know why she had these emotions. Her brain was on fire with the feeling to kill. It wouldn't go away until her dreams were fulfilled. Her brain said, kill, kill, kill. Bring out you inter Jason Vorhes and Freddy Kruger. Luna had been hiding her desire to kill for so long. Finally she gave in to it. She took her anger out on the first person she saw. Lily. STAB. STAB.  
"Luna! What the hell did you do to Lily?" Lincoln's voice rang from behind her.   
"The same thing I'm gonna do to you." She snarled. Luna stabbed Lincoln in the chest repeatedly until he didn't move any more.   
Luna fled for the door. She ran through downtown Royal Woods on a rampage. Anyone she saw; kill. Finally the police caught her. She was thrown into the car. She over heard the cops saying, "That poor kid snapped. I don't know what did it to her, but it wasn't her fault." He was right, it wasn't her fault. She'd been bullied ruthlessly. Luna couldn't help her feelings. Finally the car pulled in to the parking lot of Royal Woods Insane Asylum. Luna took a deep breath as the police took her inside.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luna looked at the scared worker. Oh how she wished she could go back to the way life used to be.


End file.
